Sherlock In The Right Direction
by Ms.Marauder Forever
Summary: A couple of Sherlock fics based on the title tracks of One Direction songs (not the whole song). Beta-ed and done. The pairings will be mixed between Sherlock-OC, Johnlock, John-Mary. Enjoy reading and gimme a review if you wish to read more :)


These are fics based on One Direction song titles. Loads of thanks to Hoodoo for being just the beta I needed :D. I used to ship Johnlock but after s03 I kinda am in love with John-Mary relationship so, the pairings for each chapter will be stated and expect no threesome in John-Mary and Sherlock pairing.. All the chapters won't be connected, although I do have ideas for some of them in continuation. No characters are mine except OCs, if ever.

Also, if you like this baby, don't forget to review. I'll continue this if you want me to... :P

* * *

Pairing: John-Mary and Sherlock

**Little Black Dress**

Sherlock paced around the room furiously and every once in a while glared at the wall hard enough to put a hole in it. It has been a week since his four minute exile, and he was nowhere closer to figuring out how Moriarty survived the gunshot. He couldn't concentrate and his mind kept insisting on revisiting matters of silly emotions.

"Oh, fuck it."

He stomped to his skull where he stashed his cigarettes earlier and picked up three at once.

"Put those down this instant, Sherlock Holmes, or this time my shot will be aimed at your head."

"Are such theatrics absolutely necessary, Mary?" Sherlock snapped but complied to the polite request nonetheless.

"Look who's talking? The Drama Queen himself!" Mary chirped.

"She must have not have had her morning sickness today. Or maybe it was just pregnancy hormones? Or John and Mary had a little session before coming over," Sherlock thought to himself.

John came in that instant carrying a tray filled with warm cookies from Mrs. Hudson for Mary.

"Yes, definitely the session. Abort deduction! Abort! ABORT!"

"So since you are stuck and John and I have today off, we were thinking of going to a pub to celebrate," Mary said, making herself comfortable on John's chair.

"Celebrate what?" Sherlock asked, clearly confused.

"The baby, of course."

"Of course. Wait, you can't drink during pregnancy."

"Don't I know that! But you need to get out of this flat and we need a little relaxing time off so why not go together and enjoy tonight?" Mary tempted.

"I am not going," Sherlock stated.

He sat on the sofa with hands crossed over his chest and a little adorable pout, looking more like a child about to throw a full-blown tantrum with every passing second.

John shook his head and murmured an "I told you so." He went into the kitchen to set the tray down and tidy it a bit.

Mary leaned in and whispered threat to Sherlock.

Now, now let's not be hasty, Shezza. You don't want me to tell John about what you were hiding under the skull when I came in, do you?"

She managed to say this with a sickly sweet smile.

"No, not John! You can't do that, Mary. He takes away the whole stash. Last time he didn't even buy me a new packet. I had to go to Tesco myself to get one. I had to waste precious time just to get some nicotine in me," Sherlock whined.

"Good. It's settled then. I'll meet you boys at the pub. I have some errands to run. Be good, Sherlock."

She gave a kiss to John and was out of the flat before Sherlock had time to protest at all.

The time passed away quickly as John and Sherlock and discussed a case and soon it was time to leave for the pub. They grabbed their coats and scarves and hailed a cab to the designated pub.

Mary was running a bit late so she called, asked them to order for her as well, and that she'd join them soon.

When she finally arrived, she made quite an entrance. From the black stilettos to a string of pearls to a tiny black dress which came down to her knees and hugged her body like a second skin, she looked classy. The dress was not in any way obscene or showing too much skin but it fitted Mary perfectly. Too perfectly, in Sherlock's opinion. John, along with other men, couldn't help but stare at her. Sherlock had to remind John to close his gaping mouth. John helped Mary in her chair and whispered a compliment in her ear. Mary blushed discreetly but obviously Sherlock noticed.

Apparently girls like compliments. Sherlock stashed this bit of information in his mind palace.

Sherlock was not happy. Every once in a while a bartender or waiter would come to their table to fill up their drinks or to ask for their order. IT WAS A SELF-SERVICE PUB! Every man in the room would check Mary out and stare at her. They would pass near their table for no reason at all, even if they had to come all the way to their table from opposite directions. John noticed some of them and gave them a half-assed glare but Mary was completely basking in the glory.

Conversation flew easily as always but after a while Sherlock had had enough. He snapped as another waiter came over to ask about their order.

"Shut up, all of you—she is no mummy in a museum so stop staring!"

"Sherlock!" Mary chided.

"The dress. It's too short. I don't like it," Sherlock responded.

"It's not for you to like, Sherlock. This might be the last time I'll be wearing this before the baby is born. I love this dress. I bought it for me and I will bloody well be wearing it for me."

Sherlock ignored her ranting and took it upon himself to be her bodyguard. Whenever he caught a man staring, he went up to them, deduced their life and derided them until they left the pub. He did not enjoy himself; it was all for Mary, of course. No pleasure in insulting idiots, none at all.

Soon the whole pub was empty except for 2 or 3 patrons who were too drunk or too depressed to bother Mary. Everyone had a great time: Sherlock got to insult, Mary got to wear a pretty dress and John got to spend the night with Mary without choosing between his best friend and wife.


End file.
